1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to freestanding fireplaces, and in particular, to air intake systems for freestanding fireplaces having an enclosed combustion chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Primarily because of their structural arrangement and because of their ornamental characteristics, free standing fireplaces have seldom been provided with energy saving devices. The combustion chambers of free standing fireplaces are generally characterized by having large nonclosable openings which result in a noncontrollable draft which draws large amounts of heated air from the room. Heat conduction is largely limited to the smooth interior walls of the hood.